Call for Help
by trimmingsofthebrain
Summary: AU where the Doctor and Clara's daughter Rory call's for help after a party. Probably a one-shot, nothing more than shameless father/daughter fluff.


Raucous music shook the walls of the house as the stench of stale vomit permeated the air. Teenagers holding red plastic cups milled around, some obviously intoxicated, others nearing drunkenness as the amber liquid mysteriously continued growing in quantity. Loreli's eyes were drawn to the opposite side of the room where she observed two of her classmates alternately throwing up and throwing back shots. She clutched her bottle of water a little tighter, only looking away after one of the girls appeared to have gotten sick on her friend, causing for unpleasant tensions. Similar situations were occurring throughout the house, and with a start Rory realized just how much she didn't want to be there. She checked her phone for the time when she saw a winter storm warning had been issued; feeling suddenly nervous, she turned and looked out the fogged window to see a good two inches of thick snow had already fallen as an unblemished blanket of snow, and more was falling. Fast. Thankful for the excuse to leave, Rory began making her way towards her (now very drunk) friend Amy.

"Hey, Amy, I think I'm gonna head out. The weather looks like it's only gonna get worse, and I'd hate to get stuck in this storm. Are you ok to find a ride home?" Amy looked disappointed that her friend would go home before 10:00, but was quickly distracted by an attractive male who had walked by. Squeaking out a too bright "Bye!" Amy followed in the wake of the hot guy, presumably hoping to make out with his wonderful face. Rory double checked her pockets for her keys and phone before hurriedly exiting the less-than-thrilling Friday night party into the bitter cold. She slipped a little on the sidewalk, and as she regained her balance thought shit I hope the roads aren't this bad. Upon arriving at her car she scraped the snow off of the windows, and sat in the car before realizing just how difficult the ride home would be. Inching out of the driveway very carefully, she had barely begun driving down the street when her windshield streaked to the point of no visibility due to the continually falling snow. Her heart stopped every time the car slid with the turning of the wheel, or when she hit the gas pedal a little too hard. Any confidence she retained quickly waned as she realized just how far away her house was. In reality the Oswald-Smiths only lived a seven minute's drive from Jack's house, but in this weather it would take her at least twenty minutes. As Rory continued down the street she started feeling hopeless, and within thirty seconds was swearing and biting back tears as she realized just how scared she was to drive home, yet her reluctance to turn around and return to the party beat her fear and yearning for home. She pulled over to the side of the road and choked back tears as she pulled out her cell phone and found 'Dad' under her contacts. She held her breath until he picked up, tears falling faster and faster.

"Rory! Rory? Clara! It's Rory on the phone! Rory what's going on are you alright?" Rory could feel her throat tightening as she struggled to breath calmly. She could hear the telly on in the background, mixed with her mum's soothing voice asking her father what was going on. In that moment Rory wanted nothing but to be at home, sitting next to her dad analyzing the space program that he would absolutely be watching right about now. As she continued to remain mute, she could tell her dad was walking out of the living room as the background noise faded to nothing. "Rory? I need you to tell me what's wrong. I can help you, but I need to know what to do."

"Dad..I..I need you to pick me up. I can't drive in this I just...I can't. I need you here. Please. Just come pick me up." She could hear him moving to grab his keys and jacket before she heard him get into his car. Two minutes passed before he spoke again.

"Rory listen to me. It's going to be ok. I'm on my way. Where are you? I'm going to stay on the phone with you until I have you sitting beside me. It's going to be ok. Keep breathing. Take some nice deep breaths with me. In…..and out….In…..and out..." Rory gave her location before taking deep breaths and wiping away her tears. Her dad kept talking, and as her mum often said he did his 'talking without really saying anything' type of talking, and she realized that nothing else could've calmed her down in that situation. She'd had a funny feeling about the party, especially because it was at Jack's house. Rory had known him only for a few months and she could already tell he was a real flirt. Driving over there hadn't been a problem. In the two hours she'd been there, the weather had rapidly deteriorated. It wasn't long before she saw the headlights of her dad coming round the corner, and Rory quickly turned off the car and grabbed her belongings before getting out and getting into the passenger side of her dad's car. The inside of his car smelled like home, and when he went to wrap his arms around his eldest daughter and whisper into her hair thank you for making the smart decision to call me, something inside of her broke and she started sobbing whilst clutching onto his coat. After a few minutes, she calmed down and her dad looked at her softly with his green eyes.

"Let's get you home." No suggestion had ever sounded so appealing. As she rode home with her dad catching her up on the astronomy show she had missed, Rory realized just how much she wished she could stay a little girl forever, watching the stars in the sky and devouring new theories pertaining to the universe alongside her dad. When they finally pulled into their garage, the Doctor engulfed Rory in one last hug, whispering the words thank you for putting aside your stubbornness and calling me before the two walked inside. As the Doctor watched Rory wipe away any traces of tears and told her mother the presumably watered down version of the party, he realized just how quickly his little girl was growing up. One day it wouldn't be him she would call for help, and with a startling thought he realized one day he wouldn't be there for her to call when she needed a ride home. As he caught Clara's eyes, she seemed to know what was going through his mind because she walked over and clasped her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze as if to remind him of her presence. He could only imagine how overwhelmed Rory felt if she had been crying, and the weight of the situation sunk in. It was like Clara's father had often told them: value every day, because one day you're going to blink and in your children's place there will be adults with children of their own. Value all of them. From the terrible twos to the stubborn seventeens. And whatever you do: remember to love them. The Doctor had never understood those words so much as now, and now, he realized he did love them. He truly did. 


End file.
